The Bitter Truth of Life
by ShoujoMangaFreak
Summary: Yoh gets accepted into the University of Tokyo. He will have to move to Tokyo, leaving Haruna behind. What will happen to his relationship with Haruna? Read to find out...


**High School Debut is the first manga I ever read so I decided that the first fanfiction I wrote should be about it! Enjoy! Ahlam96, I hope you're happy!**

* * *

"What?" said Haruna, "You're joking, right?"

Yoh shook his head. He couldn't look Haruna in the eyes.

Haruna exclaimed, "That's great! Why didn't u tell me earlier? This is BIG news!"

Yoh was surprised. He thought that Haruna would be upset since he would be moving to Tokyo to study.

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward the bus.

"We have to celebrate!"

Yoh had prepared himself for Haruna's tears. He thought she'd be upset about him moving away. He thought she'd be sad because they wouldn't be able to see each other often enough. He looked at Haruna - she was beaming! She was so happy for Yoh that he became...depressed.

Was he the only one who was worried about what would become of their relationship when he moved away?

"Yoh, are you alright? You look kind of sad"

"Huh? Oh no, I'm fine. Where are we going?"

"Just wait!" Haruna smiled.

He couldn't help but smile. She was so happy, it was contagious. He wouldn't have been surprised if everyone on the bus was smiling too.

When they got off the bus, Yoh felt that the area they were in was strangely familiar. He knew he had been there before.

When they entered, they were greeted by one of the waiters. It was Asaoka.

"Welcome!"

Now Yoh was really miserable! Asaoka was the last person he wanted to see at the time. Yoh had hoped to spend the day with Haruna, alone. He wanted to grab Haruna and run away but by the time he had come out of his short period of despair, Haruna had already seated herself at one of the tables and was beckoning Yoh toward her. He walked, gloomily, toward her.

"Order anything you want, Yoh. It's on me!" said Haruna.

He didn't want to hurt her, so he ordered two dishes. Haruna thought he didn't order enough and ordered almost everything on the menu. She was able to afford all the food because of her new job so the only problem was finishing all of it off. This was not a setback for Haruna, of course!

"Itadakimasu!"

While Yoh was eating, a thought struck him. Yoh getting accepted into a university was certainly good news, maybe Haruna was so happy for him that she didn't even stop to think about the price their relationship would have to pay. She probably didn't even realize that Yoh would have to move away. He couldn't eat anymore knowing that she would eventually understand the situation they were in and would be upset. Haruna noticed that he barely touched his food. She was glad that Yoh didn't notice she wasn't eating as much as usual. She asked Asaoka to pack up their food. He did so without asking any questions though he knew something was wrong.

She gave Yoh half of the packed food to share with his family when they reached her house.

"Yoh, are you feeling alright? You didn't eat much." Haruna looked concerned.

Yoh didn't want to trouble her. "I'm fine. I'm still trying to take in the news."

Haruna seemed pleased with this answer. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and told him once more how happy she was for him. Yoh's heart sank into his stomach. He hugged her tightly.

"Yoh.."

"Shh...please just stay like this for a while."

Yoh didn't want to let her go! She reminded him that it was getting quite late and that she had to go inside. He blushed furiously, said goodbye and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Once Yoh had walked away, Haruna called Mami and asked her to come to her house in five minutes if she wasn't too busy. Mami was worried because of the tone of Haruna's voice and told her that she'd be there. Mami arrived at her house in three minutes and Haruna's mum answered the door. She told Mami to go upstairs to Haruna's room since she was waiting for her.

She went upstairs, opened the door and closed it behind her. Haruna's back was facing her. She was crouched over something – a picture of Yoh and her.

"Yoh got accepted into the University of Tokyo. It's wonderful, isn't it? Great news! He can continue his studies and do great things with his life in the future."

Haruna paused for a moment.

"I'm a horrible girlfriend, Mami-chan! I should be happy for Yoh but I'm only sad because he's leaving. I don't want him to leave me! I wanted us to stay together forever but he's leaving! I love him. I don't want to have to say goodbye to him!"

Haruna was clinging on to Mami, who was sitting next to her, like a child. Mami had never seen Haruna in such a state. Just seeing Haruna cry made Mami feel like doing so too.

"Have you told Yoh about how you feel regarding him moving away?"

"NO! NO! I could NEVER tell him! This is important to him! If I even thought about discussing this with him, I would cry! I can't cry in front of him! I can't show him how upset I am! What if he doesn't go to Tokyo because of me? I don't want to hold him back, I want to support him! He can't know! He can't know!"

She buried her face in Mami's lap still crying, saying that he can't know. Mami didn't know what else to do, she hugged Haruna tightly. Mami spent the night watching her friend crying and trying her best to comfort Haruna, even though she knew it was hopeless.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my first ever fanfiction as much as I did writing it! I shall update when I can! Please review! Be brutal if you must!**


End file.
